1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for forming a cured-in-place gasket by liquid injection molding. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low pressure and room temperature process for forming a cured-in-place gasket by liquid injection molding.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Cured-in-place gaskets have been formed by liquid injection of a gasket-forming material into a mold. Typical processes include the use of high temperature and/or high pressure liquid injection. For example, a typical process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,523 to Sakai et al. The molding process and molding device requires use of both an elevated pressure of 24,500 kPa (3,500 psig) and an elevated temperature of 250° C. (480° F.). Upper and lower molds are mated to one to define a mold cavity therebetween. Liquid gasket material, such as epoxy resin or plastic rubber, is pumped into a mold cavity at 2,900 kPa (430 psig). The molds and the gasket material are heated to about 250° C. (480° F.). The gasket material in pumped into the mold cavity. The molds are then clamped together at the elevated pressure of 24,500 kPa (3,500 psig). After the gasket material is cured, the molds and the gasket are cooled to room temperature. The process is described as requiring about one minute to inject and cure the gasket material. The use of such elevated pressures and temperatures at such short cycle times, however, require the use of metallic molds that can withstand such large fluctuations in pressure and temperature while maintaining close tolerances to form the gasket, which make the apparatus and the process expensive and difficult to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,303 to Jones et al. describes a molding process and apparatus that avoid the use of elevated temperatures through the use of a gasket-forming material, which is curable at room temperature. The molds and the gasket-forming material is described as being cooled to about 0° C. (32° F.) to avoid polymerization of the room-temperature curable material. The gasket-forming material is described as being a room-temperature curable silicone rubber or an anaerobically curing acrylate compound, which uses temperature cycling to form the gasket.
Thus, there is need for a method for forming gaskets, which does not require the use of high pressures and does not require the cycling of temperatures away from room temperature. There is also a need for actinic radiation curable compositions useful to form gaskets under such conditions.